waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Francisco Colmenero
José Francisco Colmenero y Villanueva (born on February 28, 1932 in Mexico City, Mexico), better known as Francisco Colmenero, is a Mexican voice actor. Filmography * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Happy (2nd dub) & Grumpy (3rd dub) * Dumbo (1941) - Mr. Stork, Fat Crow, Clown #1, Clown #4, Clown #5 * Bambi (1942) - Toad (1969 dub) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) - Bull & Toughy * One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) - Horace * The Sword in the Stone (1961) - Kay (1 loop) * The Jungle Book (1967) - Dizzy * The Aristocats (1970) - Lafayette, English Cat & Russian Cat * Robin Hood (1973) - Sheriff of Nottingham, King Richard & Captain of the guards * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) - Eeyore (original dub) * The Rescuers (1977) - Mr. Snoops & Grandpa Turtle * The Fox and the Hound (1981) - Amos Slade * The Secret of NIMH (1982) - Sr. Cronos (1982 dub) * The Black Cauldron (1985) - Soldier #2 * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) - Bartholomew, One of Ratigan's Thugs, Bar Guy, & Citizen * All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) - Carface & Sir Reginald (1989 dub) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Additional voices * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Radio announcer * Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Baker, Library owner & narrator * Rock-a-Doodle (1991) - Grand Duke * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) - Hexxus, Iguana, Ash & Final insert * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) - Puggsy, Dr. Applecheek, Two of the alley Cats & Narrator * Once Upon a Forest (1993) - Marshbird * The Lion King (1994) - Pumbaa & Groundhog * The Pagemaster (1994) - Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde * A Goofy Movie (1995) - Pete * The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) - Puffin * Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - Concertina & Narrator * Quest for Camelot (1998) - Merlin * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) - Crysta's father & Goanna * The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) - Puffin * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Pumbaa * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) - Toplofty * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) - Santa Claus * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) - Littlefoot's grandfather & narrator * Tarzan (1999) - Additional voices * The Iron Giant (1999) - Marv Loach * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Pete * The Road to El Dorado (2000) - Guard #1 * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Pete * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Additional voices * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional voices * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - Murphy * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) - Littlefoot's grandfather * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Horace * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Dizzy * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) - Littlefoot's grandfather * The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Pumbaa * Home on the Range (2004) - Sheriff Sam Brown * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Pete * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Littlefoot's grandfather * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) - Additional voices * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Amos Slade * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Additional voices * The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Eli Daddy LaBouff * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2016) - Pumbaa Category:1932 births Category:Mexican voice actors